graverobber's bad day
by gwen o'mailley
Summary: this is a little one shot about one of graverobber's more worse days . it is a gramber story please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own repo the genetic opera, nor do I make any money off of this story. I am just having a little fun with the characters in my head.

Graverobber's bad day

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaves!" Graverobber yelled at the top of his lungs in the middle of the graveyard. The girl he saw by a headstone looked very frightened; he loved this part of his work. He did it almost every single time he went out harvesting- he loved the chase that came at the end of the night. He started to run down the street toward an alley, trying to stay out of sight of the Gencops.

He was about to go up an escape ladder when he heard a noise behind him. It sounded like a gun being cocked. He was busy trying to think of a way to get out of this little sticky mess while hoping that whoever was there didn't see him, but as the sharp pain in his back told him, he had been spotted.

_Oh, shit,_ he thought as his legs were kicked out from under him and his head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Everything went black.

The next thing he saw was the inside of an office. His head hurt like he had been hit by one hundred tombstones, one after the other. He tried to look around the room, but his vision was blurry; it wouldn't focus long enough on one thing for him to get a clear picture of his surroundings. He could just make out blurry figures standing around him, then he suddenly blacked out again.

This time when he woke up he was not in the office anymore. He was in what looked like a pink princess bedroom; with frilly ribbon all over the room.

He knew it was Amber's room because of the pink. Suddenly he realized his hands were tied behind his back. He was able to get up and walk around and inspect the room more. He didn't see much in the way of family photos, but there was some pretty weird stuff. Some of it he didn't know what in the hell it was.

He couldn't move that quickly; his back still hurt like hell and he ached all over. _What in the hell did they shoot me with?_

He noticed that there was a vanity over in the corner. He could just see Amber sitting there, doing her hair or make up-just preening over herself and her new appearance.

Just as he was about to go and inspect the vanity more, he heard the door handle turning behind him. He smelled the perfume before he actually saw her. He was trying desperately to think of a way to get out, but with his hands tied behind his back he really couldn't do much. So he was sort of majorly screwed, the door was opening more now. Everything seemed like it was going really slowly. _Maybe I accidently fell on a Zydrate needle…and am hallucinating this,_ he thought, but he wasn't holding his breath on that. He saw Amber walking into the room. He had already given up on trying to find a way out so he just stood there waiting for her to see him. She was yelling something "Yeah, screw you too Luigi!"

She must have been very mad because she didn't even realize he was in the room until she turned around. Her eyes got really big when she saw Graverobber, and her face was instantly angry as all hell. She walked over to him. "Well look what I have now," she said with a smile forming on her lips. Amber walked closer to him and pushed him up against a wall. Graverobber was really screwed now. _Oh crap I can't move now. Uh-oh…this may be a problem._ He could see the look in her eyes and saw she was up to something. He saw her hand move to a pocket on her jeans and pull out a small knife.

She slowly moved the knife to his collarbone and dragged it down his shoulder, and then she brought the knife to the edge of his shirt and stared up into his eyes with a look of mischief and lust. He had seen that look many times before, and he knew that when Amber had that look in her eyes, there was no stopping her, so he didn't even bother to say anything. She trailed the knife down his shirt, pressing it harder against his body to the point of almost ripping his shirt.

Graverobber looked down at the knife and then at Amber. He gulped because the knife was now ripping his shirt and touching his skin. He could feel the cold metal on his skin, making him shiver. Amber started to draw circles on his skin, pressing the knife in hard enough to draw blood. Graverobber gasped as he felt the knife enter his body.

He tried to get his hands loose again because he wasn't sure how far Amber would take this little knife play. It was very hard to actually say he wasn't enjoying it; he felt the knife touch his skin again for the third time and he moaned a little with the mix of pain and pleasure. He was starting to try to struggle to get away from her, but considering she had a knife on him he really was at her mercy. _Wow that's a new concept…it's usually the other way around._ While one hand held the knife and was drawing circles on Graverobber's skin the other hand had traveled down to his pants and was slowly working on getting his belt open.

The one that held the knife was getting more erratic as Amber was putting more of her concentration into getting his belt off. Time passed and she eventually dropped the knife, which eased a bit of Graverobber's nerves. Now she was using both to pull his belt and pants off.

"Amber, what are you doing?"

She didn't say anything to Graverobber's question, just gave him a sly smile.

She went back to getting his pants off and moved down to his shoes, undoing all of the buckles on them. First she did the right one and then the left, pulling them off and throwing them across the room carelessly. She pulled his pants off and they joined his shoes across the room as she moved back up his body and kissed him hard on the lips, grinding her body into his. This got a good response from between his legs. He moaned into the kiss; he knew Amber had felt his erection when she moved her body down and up again with the same result.

Her smile was gone as she moved away from Graverobber and began to take off her clothes. Graverobber was getting an eyeful as she took off her shirt and he saw her chest. She threw the shirt so it joined the pile of his clothes-a pile that was getting bigger by the second. He tried to get his hands free again so he could touch her, but the rope wouldn't budge.

Amber saw him struggling. "Hmm, what do you want Graverobber?"

Graverobber's mouth was suddenly very dry. He had a hundred thoughts going through his head at that point; anything and everything his sick mind could possibly come up with was in his head right at that moment. While he was thinking of everything he could do to Amber, she had brought out the knife and was pressing herself up against his body while her arms circled around to his back and cut the rope. He brought his hands around to the front of his body and grabbed Amber's chest. Her head rolled back and she gasped, closing her eyes. Graverobber was glad that he could use his hands again. This was the kind of thing he liked; being in control. He continued to fondle her chest, bending his head down to nibble her neck.

He pushed into Amber without waiting. He stopped moving for a minute, just enjoying how it felt to be in her again before pulling back out. One of his hands moved down her body, rubbing against her clit. She gasped loudly. Graverobber flipped them over so that she was against the wall, smirking a little at the thought of being in control, and from the look on Ambers face she really didn't care either. He started thrusting again, harder than before, letting go of her clit. He trailed his hand back up her body. His eyes met hers for a split second, his left hand pulling at her nipple. His free hand went to her mouth and she sucked on it, moaning.

Amber pushed her body harder against Graverobber's, desperately trying to find friction, almost reaching her climax. Graverobber was going a little crazy watching her suck on his finger like that, looking so sexy. He could feel that he was almost at orgasm, putting his hands on her hips and thrusting up into her harder, making Amber cry out. He started thrusting more erratically; she moaned loudly each time he pushed back in, hitting her clit. He thrust in about five more times, harder each time until he thrust one last time, coming with a groan before pulling out of her and walking away shakily, not meeting her eyes as he put his clothes back on.

Finally he looked back to Amber; she was sitting on the ground bruises already starting to show on her body. It looked like she hated to lose. She had not even looked at Graverobber since he had moved.

"It must really hurt to be you," Graverobber said at last, walking out of Amber Sweet's life forever.


End file.
